conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom of Portugal
, |largest_city = , |official_languages = |demonym = Lusophuese Portuguese Brazilian |government_type = |leader_title1 = Monarch |leader_name1 = Alphonse V |leader_title2 = Prime Minister of Portugal |leader_name2 = Joseph Bernardo Candelaria |sovereignty_type = |established_event1 = Coronation of Pereira |established_date1 = October 9th, 1386 |established_event2 = Constitution of Portugal |established_date2 = May 1st, 1870 |established_event3 = Unified Kingdom of Portugal, Brazil and the Algarves |established_date3 = June 16th, 1890 |area_rank = |area_km2 = |area_sq_mi = |population_estimate = 260,376,965 |population_estimate_rank = 3rd |population_estimate_year = 2014 |population_census = |population_census_rank = |population_census_year = |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = $3.983 Trillion |GDP_PPP_rank =5th |GDP_PPP_year = 2014 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $23,043 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 46th |GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |Gini_category = |HDI = |HDI_rank = |HDI_category = |currency = |currency_code = |time_zone = |DST_note = |drives_on = |cctld = |calling_code = }} The Kingdom of Portugal ''' (commonly referred as the '''Realm of Portugal, : Reino de Portugal) is a in , with colonial holdings in , , and . On mainland Europe, the Kingdom is bordered by , in South America; its holding's border nearly every country on the continent with the exceptions of and . Its formal creation was during the when Portugal asserted its independence from the . The Monarchy was created also during Crisis, with the the turnover of power from the to the House of Pereira when was assassinated by Castile forces and the , , ascended the throne. The Dynasty of Pereira has lead the nation since 1385, and has kept the military and royal family intermingled; and has lead an interactive role of the nations functions. In 1870, under King Gonçalo created the Assembly of Delegates which allowed for the first ever democratic process in the nations history. In 1419 the Portuguese explored the coast of Africa in search of a reasonable trade route for spices. Building small trading posts along the coastline of Africa; Portugal build a massive network of trade. In April 1500, discovered the Brazilian coastline, and in 1534 began colonization and the set up of colonial governments known as the . The Portuguese would later go on to build the city of and colonize . King Manuel II, in 1897 sough the colonies of Africa and the and allied with the to take the remaining colonies. In the 21st century, Portugal is regarded as an liberal-traditional state, which in essence was constructed by the monarchy in 1990 to maintain control of the rising liberal consciousness. The Pereira Crown has been traditionally an extremist family, due mostly to the fact of the tradition created by Nuno Álvares Pereira (a canonized saint), but in recent years has reversed its very vocal position. Economically, the state is a , with a heavy capitalist incentive in the Brazilian provinces, which has been deemed the Paraíso Capitalista. History Independence Created durning the , Portugal was originally a vassal of , and in 1383 to proclaim the county as its own domain in the . Portugal's self-independence was shaky and the leadership under and his forefathers made it seem as if Spain and Portugal were nearly the same; but without a heir the crown became absent and the forces of Castile sought to reunite the peninsula. Under the military command of , Portugal fought with merely 6,500 volunteers against a Castilian force of over 30,000 in the and held a decisive victory. During the fighting the self proclaimed pretender King was assassinated; leaving Pereira the only power in Portugal. With a massive power vacuum, no political heir; Pereira ascended the throne in 1386. The Pereira Dynasty was formed after his son John II, named in honor of the man he was fighting for only two years ago, was born in 1388. Colonization King Nuno and his forces led an attack against the city of , located on the North African coast, on August 21, 1415, beginning the Portuguese Empire. Nuno would send his son, John II, to venture the unknown seas to the west. Known to many in Portugal as John the Navigator. John II and his team would go on to discover the , the in 1426. The Portuguese colonization system was pioneered on the two island chains, now known today as the Agarrar pelo Destino. Among the polices were a zero tolerance for allowing the native population interbred with the incoming Portuguese nor allow under any condition outnumber the Portuguese population. John the Navigator took the throne on 1428, with the death of his father; the nation was put into a frenzy of exploration rather than military conquest. Known as the Portuguese Age of Discovery, the African coast, the coast of were all discovered within the reign of John II. Several trading posts and forts were developed all along the coastlines of the world, creating a lucrative trading network. reached Indian in 1498, creating a extensive spice trade. John's successor in 1447, Emmanuel I, created the , the crown monopoly of trade which generated massive amounts of money. Emmanuel dreamed of a 'new Portugal' in Brazil and after the discovery by in 1500. Emmanuel set aside massive amounts of money for his son, King Henry II, who was conditioned to be like that of his grandfather; John; a explorer of new lands. Isolation & Colonial Development World War I World War II Cold War & Colonial Wars In 1967, known as the Indian-Portuguese Colonial War was the first incident of colonial loss since the Albion-Gaul acquisition of in the African Ultimatum. During the crisis; Emmanuel III sought the aid of in retaliation of the invaison of by the Indians; but such an alliance failed after international pressure on Portugal to drop its colonial holdings was a universal idea. The and the both supported the Indians and provided generous amounts of supplies in the effort against Portugal. Within only two months, Emmanuel and the Assembly of Delegates signed the Treaty of Mumbai to give all Portuguese to India- with the exception of . The incident was known as the "Despertar Defensiva" which pushed the Portuguese populace into survival state of mind and the build of military in its colonial possessions were enormous; Brazilian military recruitment soared as well with white communities going into a nationalist frenzy. Contemporary Economy Economic State Policy Brasil Paraíso Capitalista Industries Taxation & Budget Politics & Government Political power within the Kingdom is delegated from a mostly localized system. After the extensive development of the colonies in the 1900's, the monarchy of Portugal feared the increasing movements of and allowed for colonies to become 'Dominions' which allowed for subsidized activities and elections that provided a 'voice' for the colonies population. for the most part was demonized in the Kingdom from 1910 to 1970; and many political parties bound to ideology turned to guerrilla warfare within the rural areas of Empire; known as the Portuguese Colonial Wars. Political parties that express are typically found mostly in the Portuguese African colonies of Angola and Mozambique. The Parliament, known as the House of Delegates is the legislature, its duties range from raising taxes for the military to creating new social reforms. No formal constitution has ever been written; the only degree set to create a democratic system was the 1870 Decree of Assemblies by King Gonçalo which delegated power to elected officials with the Kingdom- with supervision from the monarchy. Freedom of speech and freedom of assembly have never been documented freedoms but have over the course of century become the universal norm of the government to uphold. It was in 1987, when the former Portuguese Fascist Party was forced to surrender its cause in the wake of Emmanuel III's Liberalization of Portugal. Monarchy of Portugal Parliament Magistrate National Ministries Political Parties Relations See Main Page: Foreign Relations of Portugal Relations with the Kingdom of Portugal are mostly exclusively economical; depending upon importing and exporting goods; with the National Ministry of Foreign Affairs leading diplomatic relations. The Monarch of Portugal has constitutional rights to retract ambassadors; nullify treaties and declare embargoes and remove diplomatic missions. Relations typically vary from the ruling King, and in one case- Emmanuel III was pro-Western yet wanted to maintain Portugal's colonies and face tensions for some of his closest allies. After the 1967 Indian secession; Portuguese relations have deteriorated among many of the Western nations- the nation has become struck with paranoia and its government is fearful of international intervention inside of the colonies. Current ruling Monarch; Alphonse V is a prime example of the bred paranoia of the 1967 incident and shows zero intentions of releasing any of its overseas holdings. While most relations are seen as warm and upfront and peaceful; Portuguese military officials see any nation as a potential enemy in terms of supplying rebel groups in its colonies. Culture Religion Category:Kingdom of Portugal